There has been known a hybrid vehicle having a first clutch that is capable of varying a transmission torque capacity between an engine as a drive source and a motor/generator and a second clutch that is capable of varying a transmission torque capacity between the motor/generator and a driving wheel side (for instance, Patent Document 1).
In this related art technique, at a time of execution of an engine start control explained below, after the second clutch is brought into a slip state, a control that shifts the second clutch to a full engagement state is performed.
That is, when executing the engine start control, first the second clutch is brought into the slip state and also a driving torque of the motor/generator is increased, then by engaging the first clutch, the engine is started. After that, when an engine rotation speed is increased, after the first clutch is engaged, the second clutch is controlled from the slip state toward the full engagement state.